


Hinta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, seksiä väkivallalla, sitomista, verenlentoa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Vaikka Lily rakasti Jamesia, hän oli jälleen kerran suostunut salaiseen, yölliseen tapaamiseen, sillä oli tottunut saamaan jotain, mitä rakastava aviomies ei hänelle kyennyt antamaan.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Hinta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu kesällä 2006 kaverin haasteesta. Muistaakseni pyörittelin päässäni ideaa, että Voldemort olisi löytänyt Lilyn ja Jamesin sen vuoksi, että Lily oli päästänyt Luciuksen kotiinsa.
> 
> Varoitus sitomisesta, verenlennosta ja veitsileikeistä.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Hermostuneen hiljaisuuden rikkoi vain kynsien napse vasten pöydänpintaa. Harry tuhisi pinnasängyssään eikä James tulisi töistä ennen aamua, mutta Lily ei siltikään saisi nukuttua. Hän painoi päänsä vasten viileää, kiillotettua puuta, ja se tuntui hieman helpottavan oloa. Yön laskeutuminen oli saanut tutuksi tulleen kipristyksen leviämään vatsanpohjaan, mutta Lily tiesi sen pian kääriytyvän poltteeksi. Iho nousi ohuen viitan alla kananlihalle ja kireät nännit raapivat mustaa silkkiä, kun pelko hetki hetken jälkeen jalostui jännitykseksi.

Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen ilta, jona Lily oli istunut punaruskean pyökkipöydän ääressä odottamassa, että hänen kapea kätensä kiertyisi taikasauvan ympärille määrätietoisena eikä vapisevana. Vaikka Lily rakasti Jamesia, hän oli jälleen kerran suostunut salaiseen, yölliseen tapaamiseen, sillä oli tottunut saamaan jotain, mitä rakastava aviomies ei hänelle kyennyt antamaan. Lily oli vielä häidenkin jälkeen valmis menemään sangen pitkälle saadakseen haluamansa. Jopa niin pitkälle, että avasi kotinsa viholliselle.

Hiljaisuus ratkesi, kun vieraat kädet kiertyivät Lilyn kaulalle puristamaan kurkunpäätä. Sormet riuhtoivat tilaa hengittää, ja pakokauhu sai vartalon reagoimaan, erittämään adrenaliinia, kiihottumaan. Pilkut tanssivat silmissä ja tuoli kaatui, kun Lily ponnisti kyykystä ja kampesi omalla massallaan hyökkääjän pöydälle. Hän löysi taikasauvansa ja loitsi hyökkääjän kädet kiinni pöydänjalkoihin. Käsivarret painuivat terävään pöydänreunaan, väliin jäi pitkiä, vaaleita hiuksia hankautumaan irti.

Lily kiersi pöydän sivulle ja lukitsi myös vankinsa jalat. Hän katsoi kiemurtelevaa miestä ja tasasi hengitystään. Samalla, kun hänen pulssinsa tasaantui, hänen sisällään heräsi eloon jotain alkukantaista, joka ei ollut saanut tilaisuuttaan kuukausiin. Lilyn kasvoille ilmestyi kopea ja vaaniva ilme.

"Lucius", hän henkäisi ja avasi kaapunsa ylimmän napin. Luciuksen silmät siirtyivät välittömästi kermanvalkealle iholle, jota paljastui yhä-kovin-siveellisestä kaula-aukosta.

"Lycinda", mies murahti yhteen purtujen hampaiden lomasta, ja Lilyn huulet kaartuivat hymyyn. Jotkut lupaukset olivat tarpeeksi arvokkaita pidettäviksi — jopa Lucius Malfoylle.

Lily avasi toisenkin napin ja jatkoi, kunnes kaapu oli täysin auki. Se laskeutui suorana hänen harteiltaan ja paljasti alastoman vartalon. Lily siveli puolihuolimattomasti kaulaansa ja seurasi Luciuksen katsetta, kun se poukkoili vuoroin hänen sormillaan, vartalollaan ja vuoroin kasvoillaan. Lily pyöräytti sormiaan rinnalla ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Luciuksen sieraimet laajenivat, kun hän ahmaisi henkeä sitä kuitenkaan ahmaisematta. Lily naurahti matalasti, nosti toisen jalkansa pöydänreunalle ja tarjosi miltei näköalan kaapunsa alle. Hän vei kätensä hävylleen ja sipaisi sitä sormillaan. Hän tunsi kostuvansa pelkästään miehen katseesta. _Valta yli voimakkaan velhon, alaston himo._ Lily tunsi hengittävänsä Luciuksesta huokuvaa halua, hallitsevansa miestä ja tämän ajatusmaailmaa pelkästään näyttämällä tälle, mitä halusi tehdä. Lily kuuli veren humisevan korvissaan.

Lucius koetti hallita himoaan, mutta ei voinut estää ruumiinsa reaktioita. Lilykin huomasi ne ja nousi ylös kätkien itsensä kaapuun. Hän kiersi hetken Luciusta ja mittaili tätä katseellaan. Miehen kylmät silmät pysyivät siristettyinä, katse seurasi naisen lipumista. Hänen itsehillintänsä alkoi pikkuhiljaa pettää, se murtui lopullisesti, kun Lily sipaisi sormellaan hänen ylähuultaan. Lucius haistoi voimakkaan naiseuden tuoksun ja murahti käheästi.

_"Sektumsempra."_

Lilyn yllättävä loitsu repi viillon Luciuksen kaavunrintamukseen ja sai veren helmeilemään matalassa haavassa. Lucius parahti ääneen, ja katseeseen tuli uutta kiihkoa. Loitsu toistui, kunnes Luciuksen yläosan peittona oli ainoastaan punainen haavamatto. Lily virnisti ja nousi pöydälle. Hän asettui hajareisin Luciuksen lantion ylle ja antoi kaapunsa valahtaa lattialle. Hän piirsi sormellaan vaaleaan rintaan kuvioita, mutta kastoi pian koko kämmenensä lämpimään, punaiseen, tahmeaan ja hieroi sitä kaulalle, poskille hiuksiin. Lilyn kieli etsiytyi Luciuksen suuhun, hieroi, tutki, ahmi samalla, kun häpy hankasi kovaa vartta.

Lily voihki kuumaan suuhun, kouri käsillään, hieroi nopeampaa, kovempaa. Lucius yritti puskea vastaan, mutta onnistui liikuttamaan lantiotaan vain puolikkaan tuuman. Hän huohotti ääneen ja sulki silmänsä, sillä Lily tuntui olevan kuin kielen päällä, tanssivan karkuun juuri, kun hän saapui paikalle — pysytellen kuitenkin juuri ja juuri ulottumattomissa. Se raivostutti Luciusta; raivostutti sekä kiihotti hulluuteen saakka.

Lily nousi pystympään, ratsasti Luciuksen päällä, mutta ei siirtänyt kangasta heidän välistään. Hän otti tukea pöydästä ja työntyi rytmikkäästi eteen, taakse, eteen taakse. Hänen katseensa oli mielipuolisen keskittynyt, huulten raosta virtasivat nopeat henkäykset sisään ja ulos, sisään ja ulos.

"Haluatko minut? Haluatko, Lucius?" Lily kysyi kireällä äänellä ja nousi istuvaan asentoon. Hän pysäytti liikkeen ja katsoi Luciusta suoraan silmiin.

Lucius vastasi katseeseen, ja hänen huulensa kaartuivat ivallisesti, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään.

"Vastaa!" Lily huusi ja löi Luciusta kämmenellä poskelle. Lilyn silmät salamoivat, ja hän tarttui vaaleista hiuksista riuhtaisten Luciuksen pään viistoon. "Vastaa, kun sinulta kysytään!"

Luciuksen sieraimet laajenivat, kenties vihasta. Lily kiskaisi hiuksista taas ja aloitti hitaat, kiduttavat liikkeet miehen lanteita vasten. Lucius sulki silmänsä ja nielaisi äänekkäästi. Hän tunsi kankaan läpi Lilyn märän kuumuuden ja tunsi lähes vastustamatonta halua työntyä ylöspäin, mutta ei kyennyt siihen. Hän halusi repiä vaatteen heidän väliltään ja seivästää naisen yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, mutta ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Hän halusi...

"Haluan", Lucius sanoi.  
  
  


* * *

Luciuksen kaikkoonnuttua Lilyn naamio mureni silmissä. Hän painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja hengitti syvään. Posket paloivat häpeästä, kun illan tapahtumat välähtelivät hänen silmissään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Yksikään yksityiskohta ei unohtunut, ja Lily myös tunsi tekojensa jäljet. Hän näki verijäljet pöydällä ja haistoi seksin ilmassa, mutta hän ei ollut enää Lycinda vaan tavallinen Lily. Lycinda oli saanut haluamansa, mutta hinta ei ollut halpa — ja maksajaksi oli taas joutunut Lily.


End file.
